


Tin Men

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: It's Cas' and Dean's tenth (tin) anniversary - and Cas' brother Jimmy remembers a rare hiccup in the idjits' relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling angsty today, as I have just come back from a 'difficult' family funeral. Have been mulling this little fic for some little time, and decided today was the day to try to put it together.

September 18th, 2027

Jimmy Novak frowned as he saw his wife on a step-ladder, trying to fix up the 'Tin Anniversary' sign that had fallen down again. He waited until she was safely back on the ground before saying anything, though.

“Amelia”, he sighed. “Come on. You should know better, in your condition.”

“I'm only four months in”, she said cheerfully. “Besides, everything has to be perfect for our two resident idjits. That way, we'll all have something to look at when they start making goo-goo eyes at each other.”

“Or making out in front of everyone”, he agreed. “Remember poor Sam's wedding?”

She chuckled.

“Still got the YouTube videos!” she said with a smile. “Can't believe they've been together for ten years, though. Cas and Dean, alpha and omega.”

The couple looked at each other. Both were thinking the same thing, that day just over ten years ago when the happiest, sappiest and deepest union imaginable had looked set to crumble to dust.....

+~+~+

March 18th, 2017

Jimmy checked the preparations one last time. Even when he was upset (which he would be today, and then some), Castiel drove, in his mate's words, 'like an old grandma', and given the time since Dean had arrived, it would still be at least ten minutes before he got here. 

The sharp squeal of brakes from his front drive suggested that, for once, his brother had put the pedal to the metal. Jimmy took a deep breath and went to open the front door. Castiel was already outside, looking frantic.

“Is he here?” he demanded.

He looked even more disheveled that usual, which was some achievement for him. In answer, Jimmy stood back and let him see the stairs behind him. Two red beams hung across the entrance to them, very visibly blocking the way. His alpha brother would know what that meant; there was an omega upstairs, and any attempt by anyone to cross those beams would bring the local police here in minutes. Which was just as well; as a beta, Jimmy knew that he was no match for his enraged alpha brother.

“Amelia is upstairs with him”, he said quietly.

His brother nodded, and followed him quietly into the kitchen, although Jimmy did not miss the longing look that he sent up the stairs as he passed them.

“I want my mate back”, Castiel said angrily. “You have no right to keep him from me!”

Jimmy looked at his brother, and tried to remain calm. Physically they were almost identical twins, but the younger Novak's alpha chemistry made him infinitely stronger. 

“Dean came here for refuge”, he said, starting the coffee machine. “I seem to recall some young alpha once lecturing me about how the rights of omegas needed to be respected by everyone, even what he called 'knothead alphas'?”

His brother blushed.

“What is wrong with him?” Castiel growled. “He has become downright unreasonable, lately.”

“July the fourth.”

His younger brother looked at him in confusion.

“Independence Day?” he asked. “What about it?”

“That was when you last cuddled your mate”, Jimmy said, and he could see that that blow had hit home. “You know as well as I do that omegas need constant touches and reassurance, but you have been too busy to care for him.”

“I have been very busy”, Castiel said defensively. “You know damn well why.”

“Oh yes, your sudden interest in preferring a serial liar over a serial adulterer as president”, Jimmy said sharply. “I suppose that the small matter of neglecting to care for your mate for nine months did not occur to you at all during all that 'important' work, did it?”

“Politics is important”, Castiel said, though Jimmy could see that he was uncomfortable. 

“Family is important”, Jimmy said. “And today.....”

His brother reddened even more.

“He told me that he had voted for the bastard!” he growled. “He knew that I did not wish that!”

“Oh yes”, Jimmy said mockingly. “The dutiful omega must do everything that his alpha master tells him to, up to and including waiving his democratic right in favour of said master. And to think you met Dean at a rally where you were speaking out against such things!”

His brother hung his head in shame. There was a long silence.

“I have been a bad alpha”, Castiel said at last.

“You have”, Jimmy said. “Worse, you have broken Dean's trust in you. That will take a long time to repair, if you ever can.”

His brother turned a pair of tear-filled eyes on him.

“Can I stay here tonight, Jimmy?” he asked. “I do not want to go ho... to the house.”

“I do not think that would be a good idea”, Jimmy said. “Not with Dean upstairs. You had better go home, and think about what you have done. And what you need to do to win back the love of the man that you so little regarded. Goodbye, brother.”

Castiel sniffed mournfully, but dragged himself to his feet and left the house.

+~+~+

September 18th, 2027

“I remember”, Amelia said. “He spent a whole week camped outside the house, refusing to leave when when the police told him to move on. That time when Dean finally went out to him – I have never seen your brother cry before.”

“It was a painful lesson”, Jimmy said. “But they came through it, thankfully enough. I thought Castiel was coming here to check he was happy with everything.”

“Not Dean?” his wife asked.

“He will only care that there is pie!” Jimmy laughed. 

The doorbell rang, and he looked up, confused. 

“Odd”, he said. “I always hear that awful excuse for a car that my brother drives.”

He crossed to open the door. Outside stood both his brother and his brother-in-law, both in various states of undress and looking far too pleased with themselves. Jimmy groaned.

“My driveway?” he asked. “Really, guys?” 

“What can I say?” Castiel grinned. “We had another political debate on the way over, and it turned, uh, heated.”

Jimmy shook his head at them. But once he was safely in the kitchen, he smiled to himself. Those idjits deserved each other.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Because someone is bound to ask, as a Brit I have no horse in US politics. But the failure of some people to accept a result they don't like grates on me, especially as it is redolent of our own problems after the Brexit vote.


End file.
